THODA GUSSA THODA CARE
by rija sami
Summary: HI GUYS...PURE DUO STORY...SO READ AND REVIEW


HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE WELL TODAY I CAME HERE TO FULLFIL SHIKHA SHARMA REQUEST...WHO SAY ME TO WRITE OS ON 23RD OCTOBER 2016 EPISODE...I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT

.

.

SO READY AND GO:

Abhijeet feel pain in his stomach but he hide it from his team and left house...acp sir notice it and signal to daya who noded and he too left

Abhijeet stand with the help of wall and his one hand on wound..where he got shot pain was clearly seeing on his face..few minute later he found himself in someone arm and one hand on his hand...he smile and say:chalo

Daya take sigh and walk with his buddy...both sat on car and journey start..

Daya drive his car with slow...and abhijeet irritate by to much slow drive

Abhijeet irritate tone:yaar thoda tez chalao gaadi ko...itna bhi koi slow chalata hai kya?cycle bhi agey nikal jaa rahi hai tum se...

Daya:bhai sahab ko main batana chahta hoon...jitna dard ho roha hai woh kaafi hai...mazeed aur dard ko apne gale("گلے")lagane ki zaroorat nahi hai

Abhijeet feel tease in his voice so try to change the topic

Arre yaar zara gaadi ko shop per rokna mujhe ghar k liye kuch saman khareedna hai

bhai sahab baat ko badalne ki koshish na kare...

Arre main kaha baat ko badal raha hoon...maine to saman lene ki baat ki...ahhhhh

He hold his stomach with tight...daya look at his buddy in tense

boss kya hua tum theek to ho?ziyadah dard ho raha hai kya?

nahi main theek hoon...pehle yeh bata tum ne gaadi kyun roki(stop)?

yaar woh achanak se aik bach'cha saamne aa gaya tha is liye rokna pada...  
daya was driving his car when 8 or 9 years old child come infront daya's car...he stop his car and abhijeet get jark...so painful ahhh come out from his mouth

Abhijeet:acha hua jo tum ne gaadi rok li nahi to bach'che ko chot lag jaate

Daya:yeh sab chodo...pehle tum...he stop..he saw abhijeet hand turn red...boss tumhara haath lal...he saw his buddy shirt also turn red...so in complete tension:OMG..boss tumhare to khoon nikal rahe zakham se..chalo tumhe doctor ke pass le jaata hoon

Nahi daya iski koi zaroorat nahi...

Daya in anger:zarorat kyun nahi hai...haan..tumhare pait se khoon nikal raha hai aur tum keh rahe ho zarooeat nahi...hum doctor k pass jaa rahe hai and that's final

Abhijeet say nothing just take sigh...daya take abhijeet in hospital where doctor treath abhijeet...he come out from room after treath abhijeet

Daya to doctor:doctor ab kaisa hai mera bhai...ziyadah khoon beh gaya hai kya uska?

Doctor:dekiye ghabrane wali koi baat nahi hai...woh bilkul theek hai...magar unka zakham abhi tak taaza hai...so plz agar woh ziyadah move na kare to acha hoga...warna unke zakham taza reh jayenge aur khoon bhi behta rahega

Jee doctor...main is baat ka poora khayal rakhonga...thank you

It's my pleasure...and he left

Daya enter in room where abhijeet waiting for him

Abhijeet:acha hua tum aa gaye...main tumhara hi intezaar kar raha tha

Kyun...sab theek to hai na...ziyadah dard ho raha hai..kaho to main doctor ko bulao'n

Arre nahi nahi...main to tumhe is liye dhoond raha tha...ta ke tum mujhe yaha se le jao

Ohhh tu janab aap mujhe is liye dhoond rahe the

Yaar tum plz is tarah baar baar tease na karo...

To kya karo'n main...haan...kaam bhi to aisa kya hai tum ne

Kiya hai kya hai jo tum is tarah se gussa kar rahe ho mujh per?

Kuch nahi kya hai aap ne...bus wwe khel rahe the jangle apne dushmano se...maan'na padega boss..tum ne john cena tak ko peecha chod diya hai

Thank you...thank you

Bhaad main gayi tumharei yeh thank you...

Arre abhi to tum meri tareef kar rahe the...ke maine john cena ko bhi peecha chod hai aur ab tum hi..

To woh log koun sa aqalmandi(عقلمندی)ka kaam karte hai...acha bhala doosra kaam kar ke paisa kama sakte hai...lekin nahi unhe to bus khoon bahana hota hai

Arre tumhe nahi maloom...isse woh kitna mash'hoor hote hai

Tum bhi kuch kum mash'hoor nahi ho...jo tumhe unki tarah ban ke mash'hoor hona hai

Acha mere bhai maaf kar dein mujhe...bus yaha se le chal...tu jo kahega main woh sab maan konga...bus le chal mujhe...

Such main tum sab maanoge?

Haan baba maan'onga

Soch lo...

Socha hai is liye bol raha hoon...(he murmur)aik baar main theek ho jaon...phir dekh longa tumhe

Daya smile and say:kuch kaha kya tumne?

Nahi to...main..main kya kahonga...

Hmm theek hai...main doctor se baat kar ke ata hoon...and he left

Abhijeet in anger:huh pata samajh kya rakha hai aap ne aap ko...mujhe daant raha hai...bach'che koi baat nahi...tu bhi aa ja aik baar yaha hospital main...phir main bhi chun chun ke badla longa tumse

Daya enter:kis se badla loge abhi?

Haan...kisi se nahi..bus hai koi jis se badla lena hai...yeh chodo aur batao kya kaha doctor

Kuch nahi bus kuch medicane diye hai aur aram karne ko kaha hai..aur ziyadah move bhi nahi karna hai...vaise boss bohut din tak intezaar karna hoga tumhe?

Kis liye?

Mujhse badla lene k liye...

Abhijeet get shock and daya laughing...hahahaha

Abhijeet:jee nahi badla to main tum se le kar hi rahoga...

Theek hai...mujhe us din ka intezaar rahega

Both look at each other and smile...daya come forward and take his buddy in protective shell and left hospital...whole road daya give him strict order and advise and abhijeet...he make so many type faces

.

.

.

 **SO GUYS HOW IS IT...I KNOW THODA AJEEB HAI BUT PHIR BHI AAP LOGO KO ISI SE KAAM CHALANA HOGA...SORRY FOR MISTAKE...AND PLZ DO READ AND REVIEW**

 **OK BYE**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **YOUR REGARD**

 **RIJA SAMI**


End file.
